


Hero Stuff

by CatchingClouds



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Video Game 2018), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety, Gen, Swearing, brief mention of a panic attack, but peter is anxious and having a bad night, not meant to be shippy but go for it if you want, peter parker is based on the 2018 game peter parker so hes about 23, sort of? i dont go into much detail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 19:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16332449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatchingClouds/pseuds/CatchingClouds
Summary: Peter Parker is having a bad night. He's anxious. It doesn't mix well with hero stuff. Sometimes muggers are Extra douche-y, for the hell of it.(The description is... bad. This fic is a mess. Peter is anxious, Wade helps. I don't know where I was going with this. It's kinda ooc. :\Peter in this is heavily based on the 2018 Spider-Man game, with other bits taken from other places.)





	Hero Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters in this story or Marvel. Marvels cool though. Thanks for these characters. Sorry for writing this about them?

Peter swept his eyes over the street below him from his perch on the ledge of a building, heaving a heavy sigh and burying his face in his hands, debating taking his mask off to breathe. He was feeling shaky- had been all day. Maybe that's why he hadn't moved from the top of this seedy apartment building for the past few hours. He was gripped with anxiety, had to force himself to focus, to breathe if he got too lost in his thoughts. If he was being honest, he didn't trust himself enough to even be patroling right now but he couldn't just- couldn't not-  
"Hey, Webs! How's my favorite super hero doing tonight!" Deadpool greeted loudly- obnoxiously- startling Peter. He inhaled sharply, forcing himself from his crouched position to his feet, whirling around to face Deadpool. He tried to let the tension leave his body, willed himself to not seem so wound up, hoped Deadpool wouldn't notice or say anything or-  
"Yoohoo! Anybody home in there? Care to share what's happening up here?" Deadpool interrupted Peter's train of thought once again, raising a hand to pat his head. Peter flinched away before he could think about it.  
"S-sorry I-" Peter tried, cursing the weakness in his voice. He couldn't be here right now, shouldn't be here.  
"Woah, hey, Spidey." Wade said quieter, taking a step back. His tone and body language changed drastically, placating and nonthreatening. Peter looked him up and down, mind racing. He was having trouble forming coherent thoughts at the moment. He shook his head, trying to clear his mind.  
"Just- It's been a long day. You kinda snuck up on me." Peter tried after a moment, rubbing his arm.  
"Normally I'd be flattered that I could sneak up on you, what with the Spidey Sense and all... But are you sure it's just that, Webs?... And nothing else?" Deadpool continued, voice still too sincere. Why was that grating on Peter's nerves so much? That didn't make sense. Usually he didn't care. Hell, sometimes it was nice to hear him not dicking around... Peter stepped back, increasing the distance between them again, hunching over slightly, hugging his arms to himself. He really didn't... hadn't meant to... GOD! This was just! So annoying! He couldn't think straight, couldn't focus, couldn't- just couldn't-  
"I'll take that as a something else then." Wade said, somewhat to himself, not at all a question. It took Peter a couple seconds to process, still not quite with it. He shook, his head, opening his mouth to reply when there was a scream for help from a nearby alley. Peter was off the roof in seconds, shooting a web to a nearby building before Deadpool could process what was happening. He landed in the alley, quickly taking in the scene before him. Five men surrounded two women, both held with knives to their throats. The three men not holding anyone back turned to face Spider-Man.  
"Hey, guys, didn't anyone teach you manners? Mugging people isn't very nice!" He said, quickly webbing up the mens' hands holding the knives and yanking them away from the women. The pair of women ran off, and Peter sighed at his own quip. He wasn't really at the top of his game right now. Two of the men rushed him, one with a knife and the other with a crowbar. "Geez- talk about over-prepared!" He called, jumping over them. He turned, shot a web at one's head and pulled him into the other man. Their heads collided with a crack and they dropped to the ground.  
"C'mon guys, get your heads in the game!" He taunted, webbing them up and spinning to face the remaining three offenders. "Who's next?" Peter asked, putting his fists up. One of them rushed Spider-Man as Deadpool came rushing around the corner into the alley.  
"Webs, man, you can't just run off like that! Maybe a give a guy a heads up next time!" Wade called, blocking a sudden punch from one of the muggers. He returned the punch, easily knocking him out. Peter did the same, tying up his opponent in webbing.  
"You're working with Deadpool, now, Webhead?" The final guy asked out of the blue. Peter paused, tilting his head.  
"Yeah. So what?" He replied.  
"Figures." The man answered. "You two have a similar body count, now, right?" Peter froze, heart pounding. He hadn't- hadn't...  
"What the fuck are you talking about?" Deadpool piped up, still approaching the mugger. "Spidey wouldn't hurt a fly. Well- heh- you get it." But he had. Peter was responsible for so many lives. So many- how many? Peter took a step back, his gaze falling.  
"Spider-Man knows what I'm talkin' about!" The man laughed. He quickly pulled out a gun, aiming at Peter. Peter flinched at the sound of the gunshot, eys widening as he went to cover his face. He looked back up after a moment at the sound of a grunt and a thud, realizing the shot never came. The man who had threatened Peter was unconcious on the ground, arm bleeding. Wade stood at the other end of the alley, gun in hand, eyes as wide as Peter's. A moment of silence passed before Peter snapped into action. He webbed up the two men Deadpool knocked out, making sure to stop the blood flow of the wound of the last man. Peter alerted the police, noticing he was shaking after he hung up. He drew in a sharp breath, holding it for a moment. He glanced over at Wade one last time, who was still silent. Peter hesitated, still shaking. He shook his head and jumped on the wall, climbing away as quickly as he could. Once on the roof, Peter prepared to shoot another web before he was interrupted.  
"Hey! Hey, wait a minute!" Wade yelled, and Peter could hear him still in the alley, trying to figure out a way to get up to the roof too. Peter took another deep breath, willing his thoughts to stop racing. He waited, shaking, and Wade finally made it up to the roof. He was panting, trying to catch his breath. He sat on his knees, several feet away from Peter, looking up at him.  
"What... what was that guy talking about? I know you didn't kill anyone but the way you reacted- that's not how innocent people act, baby boy." Wade questioned, standing up. Peter still hated how serious he sounded.  
"I- you've been gone awhile. It was... It's a long story. I took down Wilson Fisk several months ago. That was the start of it." Peter began. His chest constricted at the memories, feeling cold, but he kept going. "There was- Martin Li took the chance to get revenge on Norman Osborn once he was gone, for- well, it's another long story... He stole a- well, not- it wasn't supposed to be a bioweapon, but that's really what it was. I put him away before he could use it, but-" Peter cut himself off. This really was all his fault. If he had taken Li down faster- if he made sure Devil's Breath was taken care of- if he hadn't taken down Fisk, helped Otto... Peter took another shaky breath.  
"Doctor... Doctor Otto Octavius was working on a project that- it altered his mind. He was- is- a good man. He shut down- broke out a bunch of prisoners from Rykers. All of which want me dead." Peter let out a bitter laugh at that. "He took the Devil's Breath- the bioweapon- he wanted to get back at Osborn, too. He- he let it loose on the city. Let them loose. So many... so many people died." Peter said. "He- that guy in the alley- he wasn't wrong. This... it was my fault." Peter was shaking worse now. He felt like throwing up. He still didn't know how many peoples' lives he was responsible for. Everyone who'd died because of Devil's Breath, because of Electro, Rhino, Vulture, Scorpion, and Li- everything with Otto... How many lives had he taken just by becoming Spider-Man? ...Uncle Ben and Aunt May, Gwen... how many more?  
Peter couldn't breathe. He tore off his mask, gasping for air. He thought he heard Wade talking, but couldn't hear what he was saying. He crouched down, putting his head between his knees and holding his head. He couldn't- he couldn't- he-  
Peter flinched as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He heard more words but still couldn't process them. He was still gasping for breath. Soft humming eventually reached his ears, and Peter forced himself to focus on it, forced himself to calm down. He eventually calmed down, face flushed and covered in tears. He realized Deadpool was sitting in front of him, concern written on his now similarly maskless face.  
"I- sorry, I didn't..." Peter tried, leaning away.  
"Y'know, Webs, when I finally saw your face I figured it would be when you finally confessed your undying love for me." Wade said, ignoring Peter's attempted apology. Peter let out a half-hearted chuckle at his comment. "You don't have anything to apologize for. You didn't kill any of those people." Peter looked away at that. "Spidey-" Wade started again.  
"Peter. I- sorry, it's... it's Peter." Peter interrupted. He didn't want to be Spider-Man right now. Couldn't be right now. Wade looked surprised for a moment before he smiled.  
"Peter! Well, Petey, did you set off the Devil's Breath, or whatever?" Wade asked. Peter shook his head no. "Right. Did you let the bad guys out of prison?" Peter shook his head no again. "So, you didn't kill anyone."  
"That- the point isn't whether or not I- I'm responsible for what happened! I'm the reason any of that happened." Peter argued, tired.  
"No- you're the reason it was stopped. Did you see the Avengers? The Fantastic Four? No- just you." Wade replied quickly. Peter closed his eyes, stretching his legs out in front of him and leaned back on his hands. He hated to admit it, but Wade was... right. He did stop Otto by himself. After he'd caused everything... Wade was still being uncharacteristicly serious. It was bugging him.  
"Sure." Peter conceded after a long pause. "Yeah." Wade grinned at him as if he was following his train of thought. "I- that doesn't change the fact that I still hurt people just by being Spider-Man. There's... I've lost people because it. I don't want anyone else to get hurt because of me."  
"Peter!" Wade gasped in an over-dramatic way. "Really! I expected better from you. The 'I have to isolate myself so I don't hurt anyone' hero trope? I thought you were above that." Peter gave a half-hearted grin despite himself.  
"It's a thing for a reason, Wade..." Peter said quietly. The pair fell into silence, Wade regarding the other as he stared off into the distance. This night had been... an emotional trip. It was a bit jarring, honestly. Wade wished he could tell what was going on in Peter's head. Peter was never sure how to tell anyone what was going on in his head. Peter sighed and tugged his mask back on. He made to stand up, more than ready for this night to be over.  
"At least you know you can't hurt me." Wade tried to joke, making Peter pause. He wasn't technically wrong. Peter looked back at Wade, whose face, for the most part, was unreadable. He looked like... maybe he was waiting for rejection. For Peter to say fuck it and leave anyway. Peter understood that.  
"I mean... yeah. I-" Peter settled back down on the roof with a sigh. "Man, this... hah, this hero shit really messes with you." He added almost as an after thought, a non-sequiter.  
"Spider-Man does swear!" Deadpool exclaimed, startling a laugh out of Peter. He was glad for the brief moment of levity as they lapsed into silence once more.  
"You... you know you're not a murderer, right? Like... it's never been directly your fault that someone died. You've never killed someone yourself." Deadpool started after a moment. "Spider-Man does good. You do good." Peter couldn't help but think of the times he'd failed. The people who he had been directly responsible for. But... Wade was right, too. He knew that, deep down.  
"Thank you..." Peter replied quietly. "I- you... you do good too. You've changed a lot, since we met. You're one of the good guys now, whether you like it or not." Peter said, trying to add humor to his tired voice. Wade gave him a half-smile, nodding. Peter let the silence sit for several minutes between them again. He was... tired. Just wanted to go home and sleep. Not that he really had a home at the moment, but whose fault was that? (His. Again. Ugh.) He shifted awkwardly, wondering how best to just leave this moment as it was and, like... find a bench to sleep on, or something.  
"I- uh... I should. Leave, I guess- get going, I mean, uh..." Peter stuttered out, avoiding looking at Wade.  
"Sure- yeah, it's late." Wade agreed. "Need me to walk you home, Petey Pie?" He added jokingly. Peter drew up his shoulders at that, giving a weak laugh. He still refused to look at Wade. Wade paused again, suspicious. "How far away exactly do you live, Peter?"  
"Um, you know. Awhile." Peter tried. "It's not- I mean, really it's fine I- you don't have to-" He backed up, shaking his head.  
"Do you just wanna crash at my place? It'll be like a fun sleep over! We can braid each others' hair and stay up late watching movies!" Wade offered. "And, conveniently enough, thanks to the author, we're literally standing right above it."  
"Wait- we, what? No, you don't have- Right above it?" Peter stuttered out, confused. Wade grinned at him and grabbed his hand. He lead him to the fire escape and down a few flights before gesturing to a window.  
"Mi casa es su casa, baby boy!" He grinned and opened it. Peter followed Wade in and glanced around as Wade closed the window behind them. "Make yourself at home!" Wade spread his arms out and Peter took a moment to process everything.  
"I... thanks, Wade." Peter let out quietly, exhaustion threatening to overtake him suddenly. He stumbled over to the couch, Wade at his heels. He sank into the cushions, Wade next to him. He pulled off his mask and looked over at Deadpool. "I, you- you didn't have to-" He tried, but was interrupted.  
"Hush up, Peter Pumpkin. You're always welcome here! I always have time for my favorite super hero!" Wade said, drawing Peter into a hug. Peter was too tired to reply. This would have been a concern at some other point in time, but he couldn't bring himself to care at the moment. Peter heard the TV turn on but was already half asleep. He'd probably apologize a lot when he woke up. His neck would probably hurt when he woke up too. He leaned against Wade as he fell asleep, and his last thought was that he didn't really care.

**Author's Note:**

> i didnt know how to end this. im a mess. this is a mess. the versions of the characters are sort of my own. theyre like an amalgamation of several different versions of themselves.  
> is the author thing too on the nose? am i overthinking... all of this? ha ha.
> 
> please let me know what you thought of it. i was anxious when i started this and i am anxious now. i... might be projecting a little. sorry pete.


End file.
